Our Little Angel
by Angel of Neptune
Summary: Michiru wants Hotaru to enjoy a normal life that she will probably never get.


**Title: **Our Little Angel

**Author: **Kamel

**Pairing: **n/a

**Word Count: **

**Genre: **General

**Rating: **PG

**Feedback: **Please and thank you.

**Notes: **Takes place in between the end of the Super S story arc, directly before Stars.

**Summary: **Michiru wants Hotaru to enjoy a normal life that she will probably never get.

"Twenty five percent off diapers," the sea goddess murmured quietly under her breath to herself as her transfixed aquamarine eyes, containing the powerful ocean itself within, stared at the flashy display hanging in the middle of the baby aisle she currently found herself in. After a moment, the fairly young woman shook her head, bringing herself back into the realm of reality. No, they no longer had a need for this aisle; their little angel had graudated from all that – rather suddenly if she could say so herself (it was just last week she made the move from diapers to the actual toilet, no training in between). Hotaru was not experiencing life, the childhood, she should have been; the life she should have been granted upon being reborn. Instead of running around with other children her age, or constantly scraping her knees, their little girl was speaking of impending doom that was to strike the Princess they all had sworn to protect; a duty granted to them in the past life, a lot of their current lives depended on their past – a lot of them had already been decided.

Picking up the hand basket filled with a range of grocery items from the floor (she had set it down to further examine the on sale baby products), Michiru proceeded to the front of the store to the checkout stands. The lines were long, they were always long and she was always stuck behind a family with a cart full of items – so was her luck. Normally, it was Setsuna and herself with a cart load themselves, but today they just needed a few items (Haruka, whom she lost in the magazine aisle accompanied her) with no Hotaru to sneak random bits of junk food into their order. Hotaru and Haruka were notorious for just that – but it would be a bit more difficult, a challenge, to sneak anything by Michiru with this hand basket, she has had her eye on it the whole time.

Staring off into space as she waited (normal behavior when one waited in line apparently), a small smile played on the woman's soft lips as her eyes grew a little soft. In many ways, they could say their little girl was a normal child – sneaking treats under her parents' nose, not wanting to eat strictly healthy. Then again, no one wanted to eat strictly healthy, a treat every now and again was good. Frequently, they had to debate with Hotaru to eat her vegetables and she would rather play games than do her homework, she loved to play dress up, especially when either she or Setsuna helped put on a tiny bit of make-up. The idea of wearing make-up made their daughter feel like an adult, it was rather cute to sit back and watch. She was a typical little girl – a typical little girl dealt with the power of ultimate destruction, Sailor Saturn.

Guarded by the planet of ruin, Saturn, Hotaru was aging at a horribly quick rate causing her to miss out on the majority of her childhood, something Michiru greatly frowned upon. There was not a chance they could enroll Hotaru into a public school without raising question, therefore it was nearly impossible to let the girl hang out with other children her own age. She did love her caregivers, they all knew, but sometimes what a child needed was someone from their own age group to be around. Not only was their angel growing at a fast rate, but her guardian thought it was necessary to awaken her senshi form – awakening Saturn was never a good thing as they had learned from the past, not at all.

Michiru jumped slightly when an arm was snaked around her thin waist, but grinned lightly upon realizing it could not be anyone other than her sweet Haruka. "Not fair, Michiru," she said in her husky voice, one that Michiru could easily got lost in. "You're always escaping to your own little world without me."

Placing the hand basket on the slightly dirty belt (finally), Michiru turned to her lover, folding her hands together and leaning against her body as they continued to wait. She was a bit surprised that no car-type magazines had made it to their order, truth be told. "I was thinking about our little angel," she confessed, grin growing slightly. "And how she won't enjoy tonight's steamed vegetables."

Haruka wrinkled her nose at the mentioning of the steam vegetables, a wise trait often used by displeasure that Hotaru had also quickly picked up and used. "Neither will I for that matter," she remarked.

The senshi of the sea giggle to herself. No, they had to enjoy the time they had now. Hotaru may not be a child for much longer judging by the pace of things, but they should definitely enjoy the time she was and enjoy the time they did have together.

**End**


End file.
